Footwear, including athletic shoes, work boots, dress shoes, ski boots, overshoes, and all manner of footwear, can provide poor traction on many surfaces, including slippery, icy, and wet surfaces. The difficulties of moving across a slippery surface, including walking running, and jogging, can result in inconvenience and/or injury. Footwear that provides good traction in a variety weather conditions and on a variety of surfaces that minimizes the inconvenience of changing or removing the footwear is desirable.
One solution to the aforementioned difficulties is footwear designed to be worn over other footwear (i.e., an overshoe). The overshoe easily slips on and off a piece of footwear and provides excellent grip and traction on slippery surfaces. Some existing footwear products are equipped with cleats that protrude from a bottom of the overshoe. The weight of a wearer or user of the footwear pushes the cleats into a surface to grip the surface. However, the protruding nature of the cleats renders them vulnerable to wear or damage caused by walking on hard surfaces. Further, in some implementations, the cleats are removable for safety and replacement. However, a removable cleat may be inadvertently removed and lost if it becomes wedged into a crevice in a rigid surface as the user walks on the rigid surface.